Dragon-Riding In Arendelle
by Infrared-Ultraviolet
Summary: On one of his many travels on Toothless, Hiccup comes across a sad princess in Arendelle, and he thinks he knows just the thing to cheer her up. Anna, meanwhile, is far too distraught to say no to an adventure with a cute stranger.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PREVIEW PICTURE! IT BELONGS TO Jack-Anna ON DEVIANTART! I also do not own any of the characters. All I own is the storyline.**

* * *

Princess Anna tried to be a happy person. She really did.

She tried to make the best of the long hours she spent alone wandering the castle, memorizing every last detail of the paintings covering the walls. She tried to not mind terribly that her best and only playmate was herself. She tried to be grateful that she was still close to her parents, and spent as much quality time with them as their demanding positions as king and queen would allow. And most importantly, she never gave up hope that the next time she knocked on her reclusive sister's door, it would open.

But now, with both of her parents dead in a shipwreck and her sister, despite the circumstances, refusing to be any less closed off and cold than always, Anna didn't think things could possibly get any worse.

So it happened that the day after the funeral, after yet another unsuccessful attempt knocking on Elsa's door and trying to reach out to her, Anna crept out into the courtyard and curled up under a willow tree, and all of the emotions she had been holding in for so long came pouring out in a soppy mess.

It seemed like a better idea than crying in her room. There, she knew it would only be a matter of time before some servant knocked on her door, voicing practiced concern. "Your Highness, are you all right? Can I get you anything?" Anna knew they were only trying to help, but somehow their shallow condolences of "there, there" and "everything will be all right" didn't do anything at all.

She knew they were grieving too, but they were grieving for something completely different. They were grieving for figureheads, abstract representations of power. They were grieving for the vacuum left behind now that they were gone. They were grieving in the same formal manner that had defined their entire relationship with the monarchs.

They weren't grieving real people. They weren't grieving _family_.

Anna wasn't sure how long she had sat with her back against the tree, sobbing into the neatly-cut grass, before she heard the clearing of a throat.

She let out a startled yelp and toppled ungracefully backwards, landing roughly in the grass with a weed lodged in her hair.

She glanced up, getting a good look at the stranger who had interrupted her crying session. He looked about her age, maybe a bit younger, with brown hair hanging around his face in long, neat strands. His eyes were dark green, and his face was dotted with freckles (which Anna thought were rather cute).

It was strange enough that he had managed to get through the closed palace gates into the royal courtyard, but what really threw Anna off was his outfit. He was in an odd sort of armor painted with red flames at the shoulders, making it abundantly clear he wasn't from Arendelle. He also had a flat piece of metal where his left foot should've been, which sent a jolt of surprise through her but also piqued her interest.

Perhaps she should've screamed for help. Or at least asked him who he was and how he got in. But after the events of the past few days, she wasn't in the most rational state of mind.

"Ah sorry, didn't mean to freak you out," he said, grinning meekly.

"No, no, you're fine!" she replied quickly, tugging the weed out of her hair and smoothing down her skirt. "I'm, ah…I'm just kind of jumpy today." She laughed awkwardly, picking at the grass in embarrassment.

The soft, sympathetic look he was giving her melted any traces of suspicion she might have had. "Look, I'm not going to bother asking if you're okay, because it's obvious you're not. Do you want to talk about it?"

She was sure that Elsa would chastise her for her lack of prudence if she was here, tell her how unwise it was to spill her deepest woes to a perfect stranger. But Elsa wasn't here, or even speaking to her, and Anna was far too distraught to put any more forethought into the situation than usual.

"Well, both my parents are dead and my sister's been ignoring me for _years_ and I have no idea why and I've been stuck in this stupid castle my whole life with nothing to do but wander around trying to entertain myself and now I just feel so completely alone and the servants are trying to help me feel better but aren't doing any good and my sister _still_ insists on being distant, even though I _need_ her right now more than ever, and that's why everything's messed up and I just want to curl up and die!"

As she went on her sobbing rant, her face becoming splotchy and unattractively tear-streaked, the strange boy had a seat next to her. He regarded her thoughtfully, hugging his thin legs to his chest.

They sat in silence after she had finished. She found herself staring at the ground, unable to meet his gaze.

"Wow," he said finally. "That sounds…really awful. I'm really sorry about everything you're going through."

"Thanks," she sniffed, wiping snot out from under her nose with the back of her hand.

"I mean, I know probably everyone's been telling you that, but I really do mean it," he went on. "Believe me, I know all about family problems." He grinned wryly, and Anna couldn't help but give a shy smile back. "Have you tried talking it out with your sister? Just telling her how she's making you feel by neglecting you, and asking her why she does it?"

" _Yes!_ Over and over and over!" she replied, exasperated. "I always reach out to her and try to get her to tell me what's going on, but she always finds a way to keep shutting me out before I can get any explanation."

"Ah. That's rough." Another short silence. "Hey, ah…I'm totally about it if you need some time to be alone and be sad, but if you're interested…I think I have something that could cheer you up."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, that'd be so _cute!_ I mean, _you'd_ be so cute, I mean…you know what, never mind." She fidgeted with a stray piece of hair and forced a smile. "Let's go!"

"Perfect, then!" The strange boy didn't seem inclined to make a big deal of her accidentally calling him cute, and for that she was incredibly grateful. He stood up and offered Anna his hand, and she gladly took it.

Upon standing, Anna realized he was a few inches shorter than her, but she didn't mind at all. When an attractive boy came into your castle's garden with the explicit goal of cheering you up, you couldn't be picky about height. Besides, it only added to his adorableness.

He took her by the wrist (apparently he was too shy to hold onto her hand, which only made Anna swoon more) and started to lead her toward the back of the garden, where part of the wall was run-down and easy to climb over. _So that must be how he got in,_ she realized. _I wonder when the guards are going to realize they might need to watch that spot._

"Wait! Hold up!" She ground her heels into the grass, yanking the brunette boy back. He turned and gave her a puzzled look.

"Where are we going?" she asked innocently.

He grinned wryly. "Well, first of all, we're going to get you away from this desolate-looking castle and out into what some would call the _outside world_."

She raised an eyebrow at him as he scaled the crumbling stones, but he didn't seem intent on revealing any more. He lowered a hand to help her up, but she didn't budge, instead crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Who even are you, anyway?" she asked. "I'm not sure I should be running off on adventures with people whose names I don't even know!"

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," he replied with what sounded like practiced indifference. "Fantastic name, I know," he added when he saw her slightly horrified look. "Where I come from, parents believe that hideous names will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Whether gnomes and trolls actually exist, or can do anything worse than steal socks if they do, is very up to debate, but…apparently my dad put enough stock in the stories for me to get stuck with this name."

Anna laughed. "Really? The trolls here are nice! There's a bunch living out in the woods who heal magical injuries sometimes. I had a dream once that I got kissed by one, and that's how I got this." She pointed to the white streak snaking down one of her braids.

"Oh!" Hiccup grinned. "I didn't even notice that. How'd you really get it?"

"No idea. I was just born with it. Anyway…I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." She gave an awkward curtsy.

"A princess!" He leaned down in a quick bow, being careful not to go too far so he wouldn't fall off the wall. "Are you sure you should be letting me steal you away from your duties, Your Highness?"

She gave him a cheeky smile. "Oh, I doubt anyone will notice I'm gone! And you can call me Anna."

"Positive no one will notice? I mean, I'd really rather not get into some complicated political trouble for kidnapping the princess…"

"It's hardly kidnapping if I go along with you willingly. If anyone finds us and gives you a hard time, I'll set them straight. Now let's get out of here!"

He sighed. "All right, but we have to be really discreet." Anna held a hand up to him, and he reached down and took it. Together they clambered over the wall into a bigger, paved-over courtyard.

Perhaps a part of her knew running away from the castle with a stranger wasn't the smartest idea, but she was so ready for a break from the constant grief and taxing loneliness that defined her life that she couldn't find it in her to reject his offer of doing something completely new.

"So how'd you get in here?" Anna asked. Hiccup gave her a quizzical look, and glanced back over at the crumbling wall. "No, no!" Her cheeks turned bright red, realizing how stupid the question sounded. "Not the garden! I mean, we literally just climbed over the wall and stuff, so it would be kind of pointless for me to ask—no, I definitely know how you got in there—well, uh, what I meant was the grounds since, ya know, the gates have been closed for years."

"Oh! The grounds!" He gave her a small smirk. "Well…let's just say I had a bit of help from a friend."

"Really?" Anna raised her eyebrows. "Does he have connections in here or something?"

The brunette boy chucked. "Not exactly. You'll see what I mean when you meet him."

Anna followed him over to a short turret nearby, where he came to a halt and stood purposefully, gazing up at the sky. She glanced around and looked back at her companion.

"So…um…aren't we going to keep leaving?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Nah, my friend's coming to pick us up. I told him to meet me back here in 20 minutes after I scouted around for anything interesting. And I found you!"

She blushed, but gave him a skeptical look. "How exactly is your friend going to get through _solid stone_ to pick us up? Is he gonna throw a rope over or something?"

"Not exactly. Everything'll make sense when you see him. Just…" He turned and gave her an uneasy look. "When you see him…don't flip out, okay?"

Anna crossed her arms, beaming proudly. "Well, sir, I am the _least_ flippy person you will ever meet! You've got nothing to worry about."

Not long after the words left her mouth, she noticed a black shape moving through the sky in the distance, seeming to be approaching them. She squinted, wondering if it was a bat, but it looked too big to be. Her eyes widened as the animal drew closer and closer, and it dawned on her what it was.

She let out a squeal of excitement as the creature landed atop the stone wall, folding his thin black wings behind his body. Hiccup shot her a concerned look, sensing her shock. "Please don't flip out!"

"Oh my god, you have a pet _dragon?_ " she screeched. "That is the coolest thing ever! Oh my _god,_ where do you get one? I want one! And he's so _cute!_ Eeeeeeeee!"

"Shhhh, calm down!" Hiccup hissed. "We're trying to be discreet, remember?"

"Discreet. Right." She giggled in embarrassment. "That's just so awesome, though! I mean, what's his name? Where did he come from? How long have you had him?"

The black dragon swooped down from the wall, landing beside Hiccup. The brunette boy reached out and patted his nose affectionately. "Well, his name's Toothless, and the rest I'll tell you as soon as we get somewhere where you can fangirl in peace." He gave her a teasing smile, and she started to finger the end of one of her braids, embarrassed. "Sorry," she muttered.

Toothless gave what sounded like a disapproving grunt, eyeing her suspiciously. "It's okay, bud," Hiccup told him. "She's a friend. We're gonna take her for a ride, okay?"

Toothless looked uncertain…well, as uncertain as a dragon could look, anyway. Anna paid no mind to his apprehension.

"Hiiiiiiii!" she gushed, running over to him and reaching out to stroke his snout. He let her, but narrowed his eyes slightly. "It's so nice to meet you!" she went on. "I've always wanted to see a real-live dragon. Mom and dad told me they weren't real, but I never believed them. Your friend is a total sweetie, by the way. He came up to me in the garden and—wait, did I just say that out loud?" Her cheeks grew redder than the fresh-grown tomatoes her mother always used to put in her salads.

To her relief, Hiccup didn't comment on it. "See, bud? She's really nice!" he told the dragon.

Toothless made a noise that sounded like some form of approval, and Hiccup clambered onto his back with expert ease. He helped Anna on, and she scooted up behind him, the scales feeling strange against her bare legs.

"Okay, hold on to me," he told her. "I don't want you slipping off."

"S—sure!" Anna gleefully wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist, swearing that her heartbeat had increased threefold. Her entire insides felt woozy, as if someone had waved a wand and transformed them into hot caramel.

She had barely had time to swoon over how good Hiccup's hair smelled—sharp and rugged, a mixture of sage, pine trees, sea salt, and fresh mutton—before Toothless had shot into the air, rising toward the clouds at what seemed like an almost vertical angle. Anna let out a squawk of surprise, her grip tightening around Hiccup's spindly waist. She screamed as they rose higher and higher, rushing directly against the cold wind.

"Toothless!" Hiccup sighed, sounding annoyed. "Flatten out!"

To Anna's relief, the dragon turned away from the clouds, proceeding to rise more horizontally. After catching her breath a few times, Anna looked down. The kingdom was sprawled out below them, crawling up the side of the mountain and into the fiery sea of fall color that blanketed it. She smiled as her castle got smaller and smaller, seeming entirely insignificant in the vast world around it.

Her sister, her parent's graves, and the willow tree she had just been crying under were now nothing more than tiny specks. And she liked it that way.

They weaved between the towering fjords, leaving Arendelle behind. Anna hugged Hiccup tighter, taking another whiff of his amazingly-scented hair. Was that a trace of peppermint she was picking up?

"Well, you were right," she sighed.

"Right about what?" he asked.

"This did cheer me right up."

Hiccup chuckled. "Ah, this isn't even the best part!"

"What's the best par—oooooooOOOOOOH!" Toothless jerked up and soared into the cloud cover. The terror that had been tearing through Anna's body quickly turned to ecstasy.

"Woohooooo!" she screeched, unwrapping her arms from Hiccup to let them streak though the clouds.

"Knew you'd like it," Hiccup said, reaching pack and pulling her arms back around him. She laughed giddily, hoping to all things holy that she didn't topple right off of Toothless.

Without warning, Toothless began spinning around and around, twisting and flipping like an acrobat. She let out a whimper, feeling like her stomach was caving in on itself

Hiccup glanced back at her and caught onto the fact that she wasn't enjoying it. "All right Toothless, that's enough!" he scolded. "We don't want her to be sick right before lunch."

Anna perked up. "Lunch?"

"Yeah, I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty hungry," he said. "I saw a nice-looking market on the way in here, and I was thinking we could stop by there and get something to eat. Whaddya say?"

"That sounds great!" Anna chirped.

"You want to go ahead and head down?"

"Yeah…I'm kind of starving, actually."

They started to descend out of the cloud layer. "So…can we stop by the castle first?" Anna asked. "I don't have any money on me right this moment for the market…heh…"

Hiccup seemed surprised. "I was actually thinking I'd buy something for both of us."

Anna glared at him. "No sir, you have just spent an entire 2 hours of your life giving me the best time I've had in years. I already owe you plenty, and I am _not_ letting you buy me food on top of that!"

He turned and grinned at her, looking impressed. "All right, all right! I mean, I really wouldn't mind buying you lunch, but if you insist, I'll take you back by your castle,"

"I do insist," she said stubbornly.

Hiccup dropped Anna off by the same turret where Toothless had picked them up earlier, and the brunette boy instructed her to meet him back in 5 minutes. She crept surreptitiously into the castle, but she soon found she didn't even need to be furtive. Elsa's door was closed like always, and none of the servants did anything more than give a polite bow or curtsy as she passed. None of them seemed to realize she had been missing for more than an hour.

She grabbed her purse out of her room and raced back down to meet Hiccup and Toothless. The three of them swooped down over the forest and touched down in a small clearing.

"I think we'd better walk from here," Hiccup said, helping Anna down.

Toothless gave a disapproving grunt, and Hiccup shot him an annoyed look. "You _know_ the people in this town might freak out if they see a dragon, bud! We've been over this before…not everyone's as accepting as folk back in Berk."

The dragon rolled his eyes, his long tail lashing.

"Uh…we'll be right back, Toothless!" Anna said cheerily. "And we'll bring you lots of…" She turned to Hiccup. "Er, what does he like to eat?"

"Fish."

"Fish, yes! We'll bring you lots of fish!"

Toothless seemed to brighten up at that, letting out what sounded like a purr and perking his ears up.

"I think he likes you," Hiccup chuckled as they walked off into the forest.

"Really?" she gushed, beaming.

"Sure! He likes anyone who gives him fish!"

Anna giggled. "Hey, that makes sense! Why's his name Toothless, anyway?"

"Ah, well…you wouldn't know it, but he's actually got retractable teeth. The evolutionary benefits of that are just as lost on me as they are on you."

Anna laughed. "Maybe it's so he bites his tongue less…or something. Where are you two from, anyway? I mean, it's sorta obvious you're not…um…from here since, you know, no dragons in Arendelle or anything. I mean, I _wish_ there were, but there aren't."

Hiccup nodded. "Right, I gotcha. We're from way up north, this little Viking village called Berk. You've probably never heard of it. It's out in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Also gets a lot more snow and hail than most people would prefer, so it's not your ideal vacation spot."

"You're a _Viking?_ " Anna replied in dismay. "But…I've heard such bad things about them! My dad used to tell me stories. He said they were all nasty warlords who went around burning towns down and stuff." She looked at him questioningly.

He shook his head emphatically. "Oh no, we're not like that. I don't know what kind of Vikings your dad's been running into, but in Berk…well, before we tamed dragons, I don't think anyone even left, let alone attacked other towns. And we'd much rather go exploring than wreak havoc…speaking for myself anyway."

Anna smiled down at him, not having any trouble believing him. He was hardly the violent strongman from her father's legends, with his short stature and spindly limbs. Not to mention he was one of the sweetest people she had ever met, and she doubted he'd ever lay a finger on even the smallest woodland creature, let alone her.

The woods thinned out to reveal a bustling marketplace, stalls crammed together in front of the colorful houses and selling every good imaginable. The town square rang with the sound of merchants hollering their products, and the aroma of freshly-baked bread and Belgian chocolate hung thickly in the air. Anna turned to Hiccup and beamed.

"So…what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Sandwiches!" she replied eagerly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that all? Sandwiches just seem so…ordinary. You know, I won't judge you if you buy a whole roast ham—"

She reddened at the thought of sinking her teeth into the enormous hunk of meat, juice dripping down her fingers as she devoured it ungracefully. "No, no, I just really like sandwiches."

He shrugged. "All right, whatever works for you."

She pushed him back a few steps. "So…you just wait here while I go and get us lunch! Just tell me what you want on your sandwich and—"

"Hey, wait!" Hiccup protested. "Can I at least help? Just because _I'm_ not buying everything doesn't mean _you_ have to."

"No," Anna said stubbornly. "You took me dragon-riding, lunch is on me."

He let out a defeated sigh. "Fiiine. Can I at least get the fish for Toothless? It's sort of awkward to just stand here while you run around buying groceries."

She regarded him already impatiently shuffling his feet on the grass, and realized he had a point. "Okay. But _I_ get to feed them to him!"

Hiccup grinned. "Deal."

He told her what he wanted on his sandwich, and Anna bounced off into the throng of stalls, following the delicious smells. It didn't take her long to acquire two thick baguettes of white bread, along with several slices of pastrami, ham, roast beef, and mutton, a handful of fresh lettuce, and at least five different types of cheese. She even snuck by the Belgian chocolate stall, making sure Hiccup was nowhere in sight, and bought a package of the decadent little domes.

She met Hiccup back at the entrance to the woods, a hoard of stinky gray fish dangling from his hand by their tails. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, and Anna giggled.

Back in the clearing, Hiccup spread a blanket from his saddlebag out on the grass while Anna tossed the fish to Toothless one-by-one. With every toss, his light green eyes lit up a little more, long tail beating rapidly back and forth and tongue lolling out eagerly.

When his lunch was finished, he started to groom himself. Anna had a seat next to Hiccup, starting to unpack the mass of sacks that contained their lunch. Her hand paused when she reached into the sack with the chocolates, and she grinned.

"Is that…" Hiccup muttered, his eyes widening as she slowly pulled the white package out. "…chocolate?"

"Only the best in the land!" she bragged, tearing the packaging open and pulling out a milk chocolate truffle. She tossed it to him, and he caught it in his mouth.

"Oh my gods, this is so good!" he said through a mouthful. "It's been so long since I've had any chocolate. They don't have it in Berk, you know."

"Oh." She regarded him sympathetically for a couple seconds before throwing him another piece.

They made their sandwiches, and Hiccup was thoroughly impressed when Anna introduced him to mayonnaise. She encouraged him to add more than just mutton to his sandwich, and they ended up splitting the different types of meat and cheese as evenly as they could.

As they ate, Anna listened while Hiccup told her stories. He told her about how dragons used to raid his village for sheep, and how it was his dream to become a dragon-fighter. He told her about how he shot down Toothless, but changed his mind about killing him as soon as he saw him helpless. He told her about how he lost his leg, taking a nasty fall after defeating a dragon that had every other dragon enslaved. He told her about how he and Toothless were able to change everything, making Vikings and dragons friends instead of bitter enemies. He told her about all the places he'd been to and people he'd met since then, flying with Toothless to the farthest stretches of the known world.

When Hiccup finally finished talking, the sandwiches were long gone, and chocolate paper liners were strewn all across the blanket. As much as it pained her, she had decided to let Hiccup eat most of the chocolate. She couldn't imagine living in a place that didn't have it.

"Wow." She smiled softly. "That all sounds so amazing." There was a short silence, and she let out a wistful sigh. "I wish I had the same freedom as you, being able to go wherever I want whenever I want. But I'm stuck in this dumb castle instead, with a sister who doesn't even like me," she huffed.

"Aw, I'm sure she likes you!" Hiccup reached out and touched her hand reassuringly, and her cheeks grew pink. "That's the funny thing about family members. You can feel like they absolutely hate you and never want you around, but in the end they really do care about you."

"Is that how it is with your dad?" she asked softly.

"Yeah…" Hiccup looked away and smiled meekly. "We've never really gotten along. I've always thought he hated me because I'm nothing like him. He wanted some guy who was all muscular and strong and tough and had this…this warrior spirit like he does. But instead he gets me, an oversensitive wimp who cares too much about dragons."

"It's not a bad thing that you care about dragons," she told him softly.

He shrugged. "To my dad it was. They were our enemies, and I was expected to hate them. But then he realized…maybe it didn't have to be that way. And he came around. Maybe your sister will, too."

Anna's eyes lit up. "You really think so? I mean, it's not that she hates me…or maybe she does. I don't know. She just shut me out of her life and never told me why."

"So talk to her about it," Hiccup said softly. "Talk to her until she listens. And maybe it won't be the first time, or the third time, or the tenth time, but you have to keep trying until she does. Because believe me, when she does, and you fix things, you're gonna feel so much better."

Hiccup glanced over at Toothless, who had fallen asleep, and then up at the sky. The clouds were starting to glow with a soft, rosy pink, and a chill washed over the forest as the sun sank below one of the tall cliffs.

He stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I should probably be getting home. It's a long flight back to Berk."

"Oh…okay." Anna stood up after him, feeling a prick of disappointment.

"It was really great to meet you, though!" he told her. He gave Toothless a hard prod in the side, and the dragon looked blearily up, letting out a grumpy snort. "Time to go, bud," he said.

Anna helped him pack up his blanket, letting him take all the extra food with him. As he was about to climb onto Toothless's back, she leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. To her delight, she noticed his cheeks redden slightly.

"Thank you for such a great day, Hiccup," she said.

"Ah, it was nothing," he replied. "I'm glad you feel better."

"Do you think…um…" She looked away. "Do you think you could come back and visit sometime? I mean, if you're not too busy, I think it'd be kinda cool if we got together again and did some stuff. But…but not if it's too much trouble! It doesn't have to be very often, but I really want to maybe…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I just really want to see you again. You're like…the only one who listens to me, it feels like." She anxiously brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "So…er…will you visit sometimes maybe?"

He considered for a few seconds before turning and smiling at her. "You know what? I think I'll do just that."

"Oh, thank you!" Before Anna could stop herself, she tacked him in a huge hug. He stiffened up at first, but after a couple seconds he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. After they pulled apart, he climbed up onto Toothless and was off, waving as he flew away. Anna watched him until he was out of sight, disappearing into the evening clouds.

* * *

And so he did come back. For an entire year, he paid her regular visits, flying down at least once a month. She would sneak out to see him and they would go walking in the woods, sailing in the fjord, riding on Toothless…anything they could think of. In all those 12 months Anna was never able to get her sister to open up to her. But now that she had someone else to fill some of her empty hours with, she found that she didn't care nearly as much.

Then one day, the visits stopped. Anna never knew why or how, but Hiccup just stopped coming. It was the first time she had had her heart broken, and the second time her best friend disappeared from her life like morning mist fading away in the sunlight.

Perhaps the strange boy with the dragon was the reason why she was so eager to marry a perfect stranger with auburn hair and green eyes only a shade lighter, and the same dotting of freckles across his cheeks. She only hoped that she would learn to love him as much as she loved Hiccup.

* * *

 **HELL YEAH, HICCANNA! Let me start by saying that I ship the everloving fuck out of this couple, and am appalled by the lack of fanfiction for them on this site! D: Like seriously, you go to the How To Train Your Dragon+Frozen crossovers and scroll down and it's all HICCELSA HICCELSA HICCELSA HICCELSA HICCELSA hiccanna HICCELSA HICCELSA HICCELSA. What's the big deal about Hiccelsa, anyway?! Hiccup and Anna would be a much better and cuter match, what with their adorable combined awkwardness! Come, all my fellow Hiccanna shippers, and let us fix this problem! So here is my first contribution. This is kind of an "experimental" Hiccanna fanfic…not a lot of conflict, just sort of an exploration of what would happen if they ever met. If you're wondering how old they are in this, this is shortly after the first How To Train Your Dragon and shortly after Anna and Elsa's parents die, so they're both 15. So yes, this is Young!Hiccup! As much as we all love the hotness of Older!Hiccup, Anna and Young!Hiccup are just too cute! And poor Young!Hiccup doesn't get much love nowadays as everyone seems to prefer his older, puberty-graced counterpart. However, Hiccup has had time to make his dragon-riding suit in this story, so imagine Young!Hiccup in Older!Hiccup's outfit XD Also, in this AU, Hiccup and Astrid aren't a thing. Hiccup never managed to win Astrid over, and as a result she never warmed up to him and still dislikes him. Lol I'm sorry if it seemed shallow that Anna fangirled over Hiccup so much…I guess I figured that fangirling is just Anna's way of expressing interest, especially pre-Hans. I mean, if she was fangirly over him at 18, imagine how much more fangirly over boys she was at age 15! Anyway, enjoy this escapade of dragon-riding, picnic-eating, and commiserating about family problems. Hiccanna for life, and may the Hiccanna shippers (myself included) get off their asses and fill this site with this pairing's much-deserved fanfiction!**


End file.
